


noble antics.

by xisanamii



Series: millennium au. [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Feels, Family Drama, Gen, Millennium AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i mean... so there are ships but they're not the main focus?, i'll link kori's thread so you can decide if you wanna stick it out i guess, obviously they're the parents of the kids so there might be moments here and there, will tag rest of nobles and kiddos later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii
Summary: collection of ficlets centering around one thousand years later, next generation style! our favorite nobles have grown up and have kids, who do nothing except bring a next level of drama to lukedonia.
Series: millennium au. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	noble antics.

**Author's Note:**

> no real order here! just slowly trickling whatever my brain can fart out! thanks so much kori for letting me hijack your millennium au~ sorry about the names though lmao i was never good at naming things but there i yeet  
> (https://twitter.com/zwy_01/status/1231596688722341891)  
> (https://twitter.com/zwy_01/status/1233037968761380864)  
> millennium links, and more to be added!

“Reiner, you’re too slow! Come on!”

“You guys are running too fast!”

“...”

“See, Alois agrees!”

“He didn’t even say anything!”

The heir of Lukedonia is dragged along by his wrist by the very enthusiastic Mergas heiress. She’s surprisingly very strong given her petite stature, especially since she’s dragging her elder brother with her other hand.

“Should we be running through the halls anyway?” Reiner whines. “What if we get in trouble?”

“Pssh, we won’t get in trouble!” Susanna declares. “Well, only if my clan leader catches us we won’t, hahaha! If someone like the L-”

_ THUD. _

All three children run face first into an expanse of black cloth. Had Reiner not been occupied with telling Susanna to slow down, then he would’ve noticed the presence of  _ that  _ person, right?

Susanna lets out a squeak, rubbing her nose. It’s hard to tell what Alois is thinking, especially since his bright red hair covers his entire face.

All three look up simultaneously and feel their blood freeze.

“What are you three doing?” The  _ Lord  _ of Nobles asks flatly.

“L-Lord!” Reiner yelps, immediately changing his position to a bowing one. “I’m so sorry!”

Susanna doesn’t look as perturbed as the heir does, but she and her sibling decide to get into a repentant position anyway. Susanna echoes an apology - she knows how much respect her parents give to the Lord (despite all the stories) and wants to follow in their footsteps.

There’s an unidentifiable flicker in Raskreia’s eyes before it fades away completely. 

“Be careful next time,” is all she says before the clack of her heels can be heard. The echo of it slowly fades away until the children hear nothing of the Lord.

At that, Reiner exhales and collapses on the floor. 

“Ahhhh, so scary….”

“You’re scared of your mother?” Susanna gasps. Reiner pouts and looks away.

“Am not!”

“You just said you were-”

Quiet as the night, Alois raises a hand and shakes his head at his younger sister. It’s obvious that there’s something underlying that complicated emotion, one that would only distress Reiner further.

“Well, I don’t blame you! The Lord is also very scary!” Susanna decides to agree with Reiner, who merely frowns and sits up.

“No, she’s not!”

“Which side are you on?” The Mergas heiress sighs. Nonetheless, she extends a hand to the noble, and Reiner begrudgingly accepts. It’s a complicated thing - he understands this even at his very young age of eighty years. With Susanna being younger than him, her view would definitely be more broad.

_ Rozaria-nim and Ludis-nim are so warm with Susa and Alois _ , he thinks.  _ She couldn’t understand how I feel with the Lord. _

Reiner is despondent all the way to his room. He’s wondering if the Lord will issue some type of rule later, like ‘ _ No more running in the hallways! _ ’ when someone knocks on his door. He answers, face muffled into his pillow, and his father walks in. The heir is at attention immediately, but his expression is bright as he greets him. 

“I heard you were being mischievous today,” Razark says, sitting on the edge of his son’s bed. The youth scrambles to the edge and pouts.

“Wh-Who told you that?” He’s wondering how the Lord would have delivered that kind of news to her husband and the former Kertia leader chuckles.

“Susanna.” And barely concealed amusement would flicker in his eyes. “Did you expect someone else?”

Reiner bites his bottom lip, ashamed he would think that his mother would be criticizing him. “N-No….”

Razark beckons the child to come closer, which he obliges without hesitation. A large hand ruffles the black curls atop his son’s ahead, humming in contemplation.

Then he speaks again. 

“Did you know a long time before you were born,” Razark starts, “that your uncle destroyed a quarter of the castle because he had been rejected?”

Reiner chokes. “U-Uncle Rael did?!”

Razark chuckles. “He did. And his punishment was ten years in solitude.”

The child’s eyes widen. “That’s not even a punishment!” Ten years, to a noble’s extremely long lifespan, is a very minimal punishment.

Nonetheless, his father didn’t seem perturbed by the child’s admonishment. Instead, he nods solemnly. “Your mother left the sentence to me. And though I had wanted to give him more, we could not risk it. As troublesome as he was, we were short handed.” That time was a volatile time, with vexations surrounding the past traitors swamping the land with a heavy atmosphere.

“Why are you telling me this, Father?” Reiner asks suddenly. 

“Well…” He tilts his head. “Let it be a reminder that far worse things have been done in the past thousand years than running face first into a Lord’s back.” If Reiner looks closely, he can see his father shudder at the memories. “So try your best to not be worried about it.”

The prince wonders what those things were, and when he lets his imagination run wild, the first noble that pops into mind is Karias Blerster. For the sake of respect, Reiner decides to not press the matter further. Besides, he suspects Ludis or Rozaria might share the stories with him over time, if not Susanna.

“Reiner! Reiner!” There’s a knock on the door before it bursts open anyway. Susanna skips in and then screeches to a halt, bright expression dropping when she notices Razark. “U-Uh, I mean, Prince! And Razark-nim!”

Despite the emotionless expression, there’s a twinkle of amusement in Razark’s visible eye. “You don’t need to be so formal. I assure you, _ no one  _ minds.” There’s a slight emphasis on the word ‘no one’, as if Razark is also speaking for more people than just himself. “Are you seeking Reiner for something?”

She flushes. “Uhm, yes! I was gonna take him to visit the training grounds! Jia is there with Kei-nim and Alois.”

Reiner straightens and seeks unspoken permission from his father. There’s a faint smile as he nods, but what surprises the two is that he stands and beckons for them to come.

“I haven’t trained with Kei in a while. May I accompany you two?”

The two children’s expressions brighten as they nod enthusiastically. Truthfully, they have never seen the former Kertia leader fight. He didn’t have a soul weapon, so how could he? Yet all the noble family leaders still regarded him with a respect that went far past being the spouse of a Lord. 

With Razark leading the way, Susanna falls back with Reiner and lowers her voice in a whisper. “Did you get in trouble? Sorry about that - I was talking to Alois and Razark-nim just happened to overhear what I was saying.”

Reiner sighs. Well, he doesn’t expect anything less from her loose tongue. He knows the Mergas heiress is younger than him and thus, by default, supposedly more naive, but he can’t help the suspicion that left him. “You sure you didn’t just spill your mouth automatically when you saw him?”

She fakes an offended gasp. “I would never, scout’s honor!”

“What does that even mean?”

“Don’t you know?” She huffs. “Clan leader told me it’s to ensure my honesty.”

“Right…”

“You doubt the master of all human traditions?!”

“Only _you_.”

"Hey!"

A cheek pinch, which has Reiner retorting vocally as well.

"How dare you pinch the cheek of this prince!"

"Oh, so now you're gonna use your status?"

"You two."

Razark's stern voice cuts through and the two children step away from each other immediately, whistling innocently. Well, if comparing their two fathers, Razark is certainly more strict than Ludis.


End file.
